


On a threshold

by DaughteroftheWineDude



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fire, Gen, a oneshot, how do i do summaries, i might make more, swears?, this is just to see how it goes, yes swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheWineDude/pseuds/DaughteroftheWineDude
Summary: Waylon made it out of the Asylum, but Miles and the Walrider are still there.





	

Miles Upshur watched as the patient that he had… saved from that fucking Murkoff employee drive away with his jeep in mild annoyance. He watched as the man slammed his poor car into the gates of the asylum and winced when the patient sent it careening into a couple of trees before disappearing down the path.  
Whatever - he could always find that guy later, and then get his car back; he had more important things to do, like figuring out how the fuck he was still alive. 

Miles looked down at his chest and saw the multiple bullet holes still slowly oozing what looked like black sludge. If he focused hard enough he could feel the nanites slowly closing the wounds, the skin around them itched slightly as it crawled its way over the bullet holes. Unfortunately, his hands were not receiving the same treatment, his fingers were still gone, and the only thing the nanites seemed to be doing to what remained of them, and were destroying the remaining shards of bones of his index and ring fingers. He looked down at his hands and brought the camera he was still holding up to his eye. The camera still had a cracked lens, but, hey, it worked. He looked back up and saw the Jeep turn a corner and disappear from his view. Well, at least he could fly.

Miles turned to the asylum and headed over to the still burning church and tried to think of some way to put it out. He stared at it. The church kept burning. A charred piece of wood landed near his feet and more of the building started to catch fire. The cross on top of the church broke off of the roof with a crack. It toppled off the edge of the roof and lands in front of him still on fire. The grass around the burning cross starts to smolder. 

“Well, fuck.”  
**“... Are you going to stop the fire, or will it burn this place to the ground?”**

The Walrider buzzed in his mind like a swarm of bees, curious about what he would do. He could feel his bones vibrating with The Static. Throughout his lovely stay at Mt. Massive Asylum, The Static had been smothering him, pulling at his mind, setting his teeth on edge, and making him want to scratch his skin off. But now, the static was in him, was a part of him.

He shook his head and started to walk away from the Asylum.

“No, this place deserves to burn.”  
**“As well as the people inside of it?”**  
“If the want to get out, they can.”  
**“Not if they are stuck in their cells.”**  
“…. Why do you even care about them? You killed lots of people before.”  
**“They were people who deserved to die, and my former host enjoyed killing.”**

He could feel The Walrider settle in his head , strings of static and nanites securing their hold in his mind, showing him flashes of memories. _(Long dark hallways, straight jackets, syringes, tubes shoved down his throat. He was floating in a glass cage, he could barely see the shadowy figures of the blank-faced-cold-metal doctors holding clipboards. He was angry, and hurt, and sad, he wanted his dad, he wanted every thing to **stop**. It felt so good to finally kill those doctors, to kill anyone who crossed their, **his,** path.) _

**“But many of the Variants who are locked up are victims of the doctors, the experiments. You came here to help people did you not Miles Upshur?** ”

Miles sighed and turned back to the asylum, this close to freedom, and he was still going back into that fucking place. At least he couldn’t die anymore.


End file.
